The present invention relates to a reserve parachute pack with pilot chute and particularly relates to a parachute pack constructed to facilitate the handling, packing and release for deployment of both the reserve parachute and the pilot chute.
Reserve parachute packs are well known, e.g., the system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,937, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. If the main parachute fails to deploy or function correctly during parachuting and is therefore cut away by the jumper, the reserve parachute must function. As well known, the initial opening of the reserve parachute is provided conventionally by a small pilot chute. The pilot chute is connected to the reserve parachute and has to deploy or open as quickly as possible when released. In prior systems, such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,937, this is accomplished by a compression spring associated with the pilot chute. More particularly, upon actuation, the compression spring responds to project the pilot chute outwardly of the pack into the airstream passing the parachutist. Upon full deployment, the pilot chute pulls the reserve parachute out of its pack or container.
More particularly, the conventional design, as set forth in the above patent, features a pair of cords which extend from a cover for the pilot chute through the reserve parachute to terminate in a pair of loops projecting through the back of the pack. Two release pins are located along the back of the pack between the jumper and the pack and extend through the loops. Upon pulling the pins from the loops by a ripcord connected to a handle, the compression spring is released and simultaneously projects the pilot chute from the pack. Upon deployment of the pilot chute, the reserve parachute is pulled from the pack and deployed. This conventional design has many deficiencies, including inconvenience in handling and packing and the risk that the compression spring will tilt and thus not properly project the pilot chute from the pack.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a handling, packing and release system for the deployment of the reserve and pilot chutes which is not only greatly structurally simplified but results in greater safety and reliability in the opening of both chutes. Particularly, the present invention provides a single cord which extends substantially centrally through the pack, the reserve chute and the pilot chute, as well as centrally through the compression spring which ejects or projects the pilot chute from the parachute pack upon deployment in an accurate predetermined direction generally 90.degree. relative to the pack. Additionally, there is provided a disc formed of rigid material which overlies the pilot chute on one side of the pack. One end of the cord is secured centrally of the rigid disc and extends through the spring, the pilot chute and the reserve chute, to terminate in a loop on the opposite side of the pack. A single release pin is inserted through the loop and cooperates with a grommet which serves as a keeper to maintain the spring under compression and, hence, the pilot chute and reserve chute in their packed, folded and undeployed condition in the parachute pack. The disc has preferably a concave inner surface and a convex outer surface. By using this configuration, the pilot chute and spring are maintained in centralized positions automatically. Also, by locating the single cord centrally of the disc, spring and pilot chute, the release of the cord by pulling the pin ensures that the spring exerts its force axially, i.e., in a direction generally perpendicular to the pack, to project the pilot chute in a like direction away from the pack reliably, consistently and repeatedly.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a parachute pack, comprising a reserve parachute folded into an undeployed condition, a covering for the reserve parachute substantially enclosing the reserve parachute in its undeployed condition and a pilot chute folded into an undeployed condition and overlying the folded reserve parachute. Means are provided for deploying the pilot chute including a cover outside the covering for the reserve parachute. A compression spring is located outside the covering and is engageable with the cover. An element is attached to the cover and extends through the folded pilot chute, the folded reserve parachute and the covering, the element being secured to the cover substantially at its center and extending substantially centrally through the compression spring. The deploying means further include means for releasably securing the element to the side of the reserve parachute's covering opposite the cover to maintain the compression spring in a compressed condition whereby, upon release of the securing means, the compression spring may extend to displace the cover and free the folded pilot chute for deployment.
In accordance with a further preferred embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a parachute pack, comprising a reserve parachute folded into an undeployed condition, a covering for the reserve parachute substantially enclosing the reserve parachute in its undeployed condition and a pilot chute folded into an undeployed condition. Means are provided for deploying the pilot chute and include a substantially rigid member extending along one side of the pack for, in part, housing the pilot chute, a compression spring underlying and engageable with the member, and an element attached to the member and extending through the folded pilot chute and the folded reserve parachute to the opposite side of the pack from the member, the element being secured to the member substantially centrally thereof and extending substantially centrally through the compression spring. The deploying means further include means for releasably securing the element adjacent the opposite side of the pack to maintain the compression spring in a compressed condition whereby, upon release of the securing means, the compression spring may extend to displace said member and free the folded pilot chute for deployment.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a novel and improved reserve parachute pack with pilot chute to facilitate the handling, packing and release for deployment of both the reserve parachute and the pilot chute.
By the foregoing described arrangement of using just one centrally disposed cord terminating in a loop and consequently only one single release pin, not only are the construction and handling simplified but the compression spring, when released, will expand almost exactly along its central longitudinal axis to project the pilot chute directly and orderly into the airstream passing the falling jumper, thus assuring proper opening of the reserve parachute.
These and further objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reference to the following specification, appended claims and drawings.